Banisher of the Light
by ViscariaIris
Summary: Hope is a cruel thing to give to someone, bad news shall stop me maybe hinder, but unlike horrid news, hope, paralyzes a person's soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Banisher of the Light:**

**Prologue**

Ever since entering this realm, I have learned the earth is full of cruel people. People of all kinds, from rude to simply evil. After a long time I realized I don't wish for them to see me, but my curses tie me down here to this earth. Hope is a cruel thing to give to someone, bad news shall stop me maybe hinder, but unlike horrid news, hope, paralyzes me. It reaches my skeleton bones, and throws chains that are my prison and at the same time my release from this living hell. It wasn't till one day I found what I was searching for.

* * *

I am starting this writing with a thought that just came in my head, and we shall see how far we go. I own nothing of Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Banisher of the Light Chapter 1**

* * *

I use to daydream about what would have been if mother were to be alive. Her kind smile with pink lips, and kind brown eyes reminding me of earth. I miss them so very much. Her death was a sudden one. Father told me apparently she just fell asleep, and will never wake up. I find it hard for a person to fall asleep and suddenly forget to wake up. To leave me alone with father, and clinging to the hope she one day would wake up. Looking back I now I realize I never truly knew much about mother except she married father, loved me very much, and her name was Mary. I suppose I was to young to ever understand the details no of life. The smile faded from my lips, and the light of my eyes began to dim.

Sweden is a very lovely place, and its atmosphere of blue skies, and pretty flowers left me forlorn. As a child I could understand wanting to be with father to not be alone, but now that he is gone too I am by myself. I remember the conversation Mr. Giry had with me,

"Miss Daae, I know your father Mr. Gustave won't be recovering any time soon. I still remember when your mother was brought here, I was baffled as I am now. It is a sad ailment. It will be difficult and the payments that your father paid will be doubled due to the fact that your mother, and father need medical care. I need you to understand I will only continue to help you for another year before you will be forced to put to sleep one of your parents if you can't make the necessary payments. The likely candidate shall be your mother, but it is up to you. I suggest you go home, get yourself together, and find something that will help you. I will send a women to you she should help you, and you can't be left alone being under adult age. I know you will find something, your a smart girl. Good day Christine".

Holding on to his words I remember that he is such a lonely man I believe him cursed at times. His wife left him, no children, and my father was his only friend. A sad fate to be all alone, but I am doing no better. I walk the lonely road to a house full of cherished memories. Hopes were born of singing with my father, and my mother apparently had sung too. It was days of evergreen. All to close but out of my grasp. I am not sure why Mr. Giry gave me a year, but my father told me he can see things others cannot. 'He always have a reason', I remember my fathers words clearly.

Walking into the house I see Midnight walking around on all four limbs. I swear Midnight is awfully cute probably the only reason father let me keep her when she tore up all the couches. Picking her up I breath in the comforting scent of fur, and her shampoo. She purrs in my ear and all I know is it's nice to feel something familiar even though everything else is changing. I put Midnight down and she scurries off while I walk the house. I never realized how big this two story home feels without father filling the empty rooms with laughter, memories, and comfort. The sudden sense of loneliness overcomes me, and the shadows of the homes windows creep everywhere. I just get this sad feeling, and it's probably from father's absent. Going to my parents room I see the pictures scattered all over the walls and finally my father's story book. I run a hand over the leather cover feeling strangely protected by it's oldness and comfort. It is a nice feeling. Opening the fairy tale book the book opens to the story of "Beauty and the Beast". I remember the beast always scared me, and it was never a favorite of mine. I always preferred the light of heart stories. The stories with a happy ending, yet the beast is cruel.

Walking away from a room of memories I go to my room and change for the night. After changing I just want to fall asleep, but a little voice tells myself, 'Will I not wake up if I fall asleep'? Groaning I go to the living room where the once bright rooms are filled with the darkness of the night coming. I curl into a tight ball and just do nothing.

I hear the ticking of the clock till it hits eight o'clock, and when it does I hear a knock on the door. The sense of the unknown of the knocker of the door comes over me. I know Mr. Giry wouldn't come to my house right now and he mentioned sending someone, but surely not this quickly? Waiting on the couch I wait for the knocking to stop or even a voice to be heard. The knocking ceases and I turn around and through one of the windows I see a face. I scream so loud Midnight comes running into the room, and I hear, "Don't worry I'm not here to harm you". Looking up, heaving from being startled I see brown eyes, and the voice is very persuasive like the smoothness of honey.

"Don't be afraid no harm will come to you, open the door for me child". I feel my legs walking up and I notice more of the figure. "Do I know you"? I reply the person looks like no human being I have ever seen in my life.

"No child, but you will in time".

* * *

Let me know what ya think of chapter one. I'm not sure of word limit this one is 1000 words, and I don't know if I want to double it. Let me know any advice and critics or something I did well in the reviews. Until next time~

I own nothing of Phantom of the Opera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Banisher of the Light Chapter 2**

* * *

Looking at the older woman Christine gets this cold feeling. One could compare it to knowing there is a snake in the lake, but you have to find out what is in the lake. Opening the door fully the woman walks over the threshold of the door, and the feeling is completely gone. Christine looks at the woman getting a better look at the woman with brown-grey hair, tall stature, and the strangest pale blue eyes she has have ever seen.

"Oh I'm so sorry didn't the Giry tell you I would be coming by?" Says the old woman while Christine shakes her pretty head sideways with insecurity. There was an uncanny sense of distrust, but not fear for the woman.

"Well you can call me Ms. Valerius and your Christine I presume. I heard such wonderful things about you, and that you sing?" Standing still Christine shakes her head for a reply. The old woman gives a questioning look to Christine then begins to walk around the house. Following her throughout her investigation of the house Christine becomes agitated with the old woman's rudeness till she comes near her parents room where she suddenly stops. The woman makes to reach out for the door till just as she is about to touch the old wood, her hand stops in mid- air. Quickly jerking her hand away the old woman turns around giving Christine a kind gentle smile before speaking once again.

"Well I just wanted to see your beautiful home Christine, and I heard your parents are in the hospital. Giry told me you needed a guardian if you wished to remain in your home without being taken away. I'm so glad I get to take care of you and hope we become good friends." Now even though Christine is not a creature of change she is mindful for ideas, but this woman is just for lack of a better word, strange. She is foreign yet the thought of not being alone in a big empty home speaks with to Christine to put up with the change. While Ms. Valuries occupies she herself in the kitchen digging through the pantries, getting pots out of cabinets, and starts cooking. This woman, no Ms. Valerius is different obviously, but Mr. Giry did advise her to come. Mr. Giry is a man that doesn't do things without reason, so trust is in order of the man.

"Come sit down Christine, and have some stew and pie is in the oven." Moving to sit down and she pesters Christine even treating her like an incapable child yet the feeling of being taken care of is a nice feeling. Being able to lean on someone is nice, and being dependent is nice knowing its not all on you. Reminding Christine of her father before he just fell asleep. Just like her father the call of sleep was calling her and she gets up without a care for the strange woman, and goes to her room shutting the door softly. Getting on the bed she curls up in a ball hearing the sweet call of sleep in her ears. Her breathing begins to slow to the melody of a soft heartbeat, and her mind falls asleep into a blissful slumber.

While in her slumber she experienced a dream that has never occured before. The dream of being in a floating island with creatures of all kind flying over ahead with the sky full of clouds. It is so blissful, but below the dark Earth shoots out chains to her feet, then arms pulling her down to the darkness of the Earth. It is not just the Earth, but a presence that wants her to its core to remain forever. Just reaching the darkness she feels inside her chest a heart pumping blood and the feeling was not there before making her feel heavy. Tears in her eyes for the beast that wants her to leave the sky for the restless weight of the Earth. Finally deciding to fight she see's a man cloaked in darkness emerge until finally a hard grip on her arms takes all her fight. The will to fight broken with the light of the sky disappearing, and falling into the darkness.

Waking up slowly Christine tries to comprehends the dream, but dismisses it as of stress from recent events. Getting up slowly she feels so tired, and walks outside of her door to see if the woman is still in her house. Looking out the door Christine peers in the hallway of her house seeing no sign of the woman. Walking into the living room she sees nothing of the woman's, and looks outside the window. Out the window she see's a car with an old woman coming out the car with a suitcase. Looking at the woman it is clear to Christine. That whoever appeared to her last night was not the woman that was suppose to 'watch' after her, and if she wasn't what was that woman doing at her house last night. How did she know Mr. Giry was sending someone, and how did she know her name? All these questions swirling around her head with pain in chest. The sense of light headiness comes full on with confusion. What was she to do? Feeling confused she did the only thing at the moment that seemed plausible. She fainted on the ground.

Opening the door the woman calls Mr. Giry, and takes the poor girl in her car to the hospital. Now Mr. Giry seeing the girl had a wave of sadness in his chest, and the foresight of bad events to fall to the angelic girl. This girl hasn't spoken sense her father fell asleep, and is not recovering from the traumatic event. He was worried about the girl and now that her parents can't protect her she will most likely have their fate, or something more evil shall grab her. This was their curse. A horrid curse at that being banished here without hope.

Christine stirring from her sleep and waking up to the scene of white clouds jerks strongly till she see's the only friend she has at the moment, Mr. Giry.

"Hello Christine are you alright?" Mr. Girys says to a very confused Christine. She just nods her head feeling very dizzy and confused. A cold hand lies upon her head when Mr. Giry shakes his back and forth. "Oh child, you poor child." Whispers Mr. Giry and takes Christine's hand. His eyes become clouded with tears for the future of this child. The child will go through so much at such a young age at barely fourteen years.

"Christine do you want to hear a story?" Peeking the child's interest she nods her head for a yes, but Mr. Giry's hand tightens firmly on her small hand. "I need to hear you say the words Christine. You must say them." Say Mr. Giry with desperation in his voice. When finally a small meek, and angelic voice comes.

"A story of what?" Says Christine almost a little shocked to hear her voice that in such a short time her voice sounds so different. She is curious why Mr. Giry wishes to tell her a story of all things, but then again her parents read them to her all the time. Maybe he was trying to comfort her, or just get her to speak. Misunderstanding his desperation for the solace of comfort she smiles gently, and grabs his hand back. "What is the story about?" She repeats herself a little firmer, but making sure her point got across to the man.

He smiles softly again and says with a voice so full of wisdom, "A story of a long, long time ago."

* * *

_ Well hope you liked this chapter. I am still setting up the story so it will move slow in the beginning. Also I noticed I so far got 173 views for the story. It's good to know people are reading the beginnings of my story, but leave a review to let me know what I should improve on or a comment would be nice.** I do not own Phantom of the Opera**. Until next time~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Banisher of the Light Chapter 3**

****Looking at the child Mr. Giry smiles softly, remembering his own precious daughter. Christine may be a pretty girl, but his own Meg-Pie was beautiful she would smile up at him with her baby blue eyes. How he did and still loves her, and this girl not even a woman reminded him so much of her in certain ways. The same look of kindness is something they both share. Coming back to the present Mr. Giry lets go of Christine's hand and pulls up an old wooden chair from the corner of the room.

"Do you believe in the unexplained Christine?", and while asking this Mr. Giry gets a look of confusion and alters the question. "Do you believe in stories, or mythical beings?" Now this time Mr. Giry got a shake of the head for the answer 'yes', and a shake for the answer 'no'. Sighing in defeat he decides he might as well continue his story before loosing her interest, after all girls sometimes have short attention spans.

"Well in this story there were kingdom's of beautiful skies so blue it was like an ocean. The sky became lonely and invited some beings from the earth to join the sky, but how could they join the sky if they can not reach the sky? So the sky pondered about this and gave these people wings. They were mostly beautiful beings that had a tragic fate of illness, death, betrayal, a broken heart, and most of all those that were robbed of a happy ending. Now the sky couldn't give everyone wings for it was controlled by a being known as 'God', and he didn't take those who have committed the most serious of this decision was happening the Earth became jealous that everyone was leaving him for the sky. He tried temptation, but when some would not give in became bitter in it's loneliness. It did manage to capture a few, but one of them became mesmerized at the sky. The Earth loved this being for he was the first to join and wondered what caught his attention , stealing his attention. Looking every day for fourteen years the sky never understood until it saw a child. A beautiful girl who could sing so beautifully, and the Earth wondered ,'is it jealous of the child's voice?' The Earth gave the man a voice superior than the child's, but the man still continued to look at the sky especially when the girl was present. The Earth soon thought it to be the wings on her back and adorned the man with wings, but his were black like the rotten skin of death. If anything this brought the man to fly to the edge of it's grasp to look closer at the girl. The Earth in a last ditch effort gave the man anything he wished for, a beautiful face, a smart mind, cunning, and finally a beating heart. This was important for most people of the Earth had a dead non-beating heart incapable of love, while the people of the skies had a light heart with no foul malice in it. The man one day disappeared and the Earth saw the man approach the girl who was afraid of him at first, but he continued to visit the girl. Becoming jealous the Earth gave the man a hideous face, but the man still went to the girl. Amazingly she was not afraid of him, and seemed to even 'love' him. Now the time of earth, and sky was drawing to a close. God sense a new horizon with his son, and all the people of the sky became angels, and the people of the Earth were sent below its crust. The Earth was falling asleep, but still loved the man like a loving mother, and decided to make the girl he grew so attached too come to join them. The sky wasn't happy, and the parents of the girl refused to give her up. It was on the last day when the parents fell asleep about to go higher above the sky the girl tried to see the man one last time. This was her mistake in being captured by the Earth, and the sky was already asleep while the Earth decided to take more 'angels'. Being angels they never die, but people of the Earth die and they fall asleep, so the Earth made all the beings fall asleep except one. This can only be broken by the man's angel. The only one who found light in the darkness of his soul."

Finishing the story Mr. Giry takes a long drink of water, but notices no change in Christine. Christine though was truly interested in the story as always with fairy tales, and stories. She had never heard of such a strange tale, but it didn't seem complete. Where was the happy ending in this story? There was no real moral except love. It was an odd story to Christine, and one she never knew of. Gathering up her courage she speaks very softly, "Mr. Giry why tell me this story"? While this question is asked Mr. Giry smiles softly, and says, "It's a story of a long time ago and not many people remember it Christine. It is just a fable I heard of in passing."Christine just nods and gets up to go home. Being raised on fairy tales with love, and much praise it is again lonely on her walk home in this little town. It contains a few stores, a business center, bakeries, and the hospital which is at the center of town. All the people in the town on the other hand seem like images of a past life and not too many people bother Christine. Christine walking on the road not bothering with her surroundings jumps when a car pasts right in front of her. Realizing that she almost meet death with wide eyes turns, and sees another car coming here way, but the man in the sleek black car stops. Rushing out of the car a man comes to Christine, and drags her to his car. With gentle hands the man grabs both of Christine's forearms saying, "Are you okay Miss?" while Christine is dumbfounded at the the change of events. Just shaking her head in reply this man smiles gently, but he is peculiar with his light brown hair, and brown eyes. "Well that's good miss I saw that car just speed right pass you. Come now I was on my way to my hotel, but I can give you a ride home." Says the kind mysterious man, but he stares at Christine like he is trying to remember her from a place from a long time ago. "Have we meet miss?" The man asks, but Christine shakes her head again for 'no'. "Well I am Raoul de Chagny and you are?" Says the now named stranger with his hand reaching out for Christine's. "I am... Christine , Christine Daae." Christine stammers out, and Raoul smiles at the girl about five years his junior.

"Raoul! What are you doing?" Turning around in the middle of the street Christine and Raoul come face to face with a figure basically identical to Raoul except for his hair that is so brown it is almost black, and his blue piercing eyes. "Well Philip I ran into Christine here, and decided to give her a ride home." Says Raoul very calming with a sense of importance. "Well make it quick we are staying here for a little while in this wretched town. Of all places to hold a business meeting." Shouts Philip before he gets a call on his phone, and rushes into his car. "Please excuse my brother he tends to put business first. Now let me take you to your home, Christine." Now Christine being the dependent creature she is just accepts his offer for a ride home, but smiles at him. His familiarness is heart warming, and he is kind. A very nice young man indeed, and Christine becomes more curious about this creature who so happened to show her kindness about her near death experience. It is also nice to not go home alone.

* * *

Thank You for reading everyone. I have a busy schedule so sorry about the odd updating times. Also any questions will be on my profile. **I do not own Phantom of the Opera. **Any questions, comments, suggestions, and just shout outs are welcome and questions on my profile. Thank you all again~


End file.
